Network-based document collaboration systems permit multiple users to simultaneously access and coauthor a document. Although multiple users are permitted to coauthor a document, in order to prevent conflicts, the system may restrict the areas in a document in which each user can make edits to minimize chances for conflicting changes when the copies of the documents are merged.
Legacy systems typically may not allow for the coauthoring of documents created on the legacy systems. Documents created on these systems may therefore not be configured properly to support coauthoring on document collaboration systems. This can result in undesired conflicting edits.